What Lies Ahead
by MissHLJ
Summary: Being classified as 'criminally insane' hadn't done anything to improve Andy's mood, and things only got worse when she met Gotham's clown prince of crime.  JokerxOC, Rated M for future adult situations, language and violence.
1. Prologue

**Publishers notes: So, a friend of mine decided to write some Joker based fanfiction and then asked me if I could upload it onto my account. Me being a nice person and all I'm uploading it for her. So, feedback is welcome and will be passed on from me to her, so please do her the nice task of reviewing so she can get some feedback :D (Also, the bit below is from her, just thought I'd make that known lol)**

******A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own dark night! Okay this is my first fanfic so please review, because I need all the help I can get! And WOO- So 'em, the Joker is a little sick, obviously- but I'd let him cut me up any day. **** Well as you know I have an obsession with dark night- it being my favourite film- I also have an obsession with Heath Ledger… there-fore, I'm insanely crazy about the joker : ) Thanks to Amy, my amazing co-writer, friend and obsessive joker buddy- for giving me tons of inspiration and ideas towards me writing this!  
>The jist is a girl is locked up in Arkham- for reasons you'll have to find out- and feels an odd connection to one of the prisoner's there (oh yes, you guessed it) ?<strong>

* * *

><p>~What Lies Ahead~<p>

-Prologue-

If I told you my life story, you'd think it be revenge; an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. I can honestly tell you that it started off that way, until I realised it wasn't sweet enough.

The news reporters, my foster parents- all the voices are repeating themselves. Although the deed of revenge has been paid, the book never closes; its pages becoming thin and dusty like the memories of a time when things were normal.

I lived in the past some time ago, desperately clinging to every scrap of memory from a life I'd taken for granted, the life that was left behind when I was only eight years of age.

_My name is Andy and I've become a prisoner of Arkham Asylum._

It wasn't about revenge; the abusive carers, that sex offender and the corrupt police department built me into what I am. After I killed them I thanked them silently for they are the reason that I am- what I am. They gave me an edge, a backbone.

_-Prepared me for the cruel world that lay ahead-_

…**Intro**…

~Here to stay~

The guards- one on either side of her- ignored her ear-piercing yells as they walked down the bare halls of Arkham.

"Don't touch me," She hissed, pulling her arm back, letting it snap forwards- punching him in the mouth. Much to her displeasure, she found the other guard was quick to react, grabbing her flailing wrists and pinning them to her back, Andy thrashing angrily about all the while.

A short second later, however, she was suddenly thrown against the freezing walls, with a hand still clamped around her wrists while the other pushed down on her chest, holding her in place.

She blinked rapidly a few times and it was then, that she noticed they weren't alone in the corridor anymore. Two other guards were gradually approaching; they were either side of a man in a straight jacket. The man's mouth quirked into an amused smile as he was dragged past. Her eyes widened and her pulse skittered, going cold. She fell frozen by his intense gaze and her anger seemed to just evaporate.

She felt her hands drop to her sides and she shut down; after all she was never overly keen on straight jackets.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Yaaay Please please please review, Hope you enjoyed it, the1st chapter is already in the works <strong>


	2. Life that was left behind

…Chapter one…

~Life that was left behind~

She was running down the dark corridor, her heart racing, listening for the slightest bit of noise. She approached the stairs; she heard a sound from above. A loud crash followed the sound.

She backed away slowly; about to turn when a hand clamped over her mouth, muffling the scream that was just about to come out.

She was dragged into the cupboard under the stairs; she felt cold lips against her ear. "You're going to be alright Andy. Just keep quiet and be a good little girl." The voice of her mother was raspy and quick. "Once I'm gone, you're going to want to look but you're not going to, are you?"

Andy shook her head obediently in the dark, knowing her mother's silent command. Her mother hugged her from behind, kissing her ear before leaving- quietly opening and closing the cupboard door, abandoning her to face the dark alone.

She heard the crash again from upstairs, followed by the screams of her mother.

"No," she heard her say "No, stop it!" she screamed, but her voice was getting harder to hear as Andy covered her ears and squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

Everything fell silent in the house.

It was freezing, so very cold in that cupboard that Andy found her body quickly going numb. Her lungs seized and her body trembled with the loss of air, she couldn't breathe.  
>Her eyes flew open as she heard the floorboards groan and creek once.<p>

Twice.  
>Her pulse picked up in speed and she had to smack her hand over her mouth to hide the hysteria that was spreading through her when the loud sound of the door came crashing open.<p>

She turned to face the cupboard door, disobeying her mother's commands and squinting through teary eyes to try and see through the gaps in the wood.

Nobody appeared to be there. She neared closer to the door, straining to hear but the pounding of her heart in her ears made it impossible and her breathing was too harsh despite the fact her hand was covering her mouth.

Then she heard footsteps. Slow patient footsteps coming down the stairs getting closer and closer by the second. Her stomach flew into her throat and she held her breath, cradling her head in her hands.

Then they seemed to get quieter, she raised her head once more to see her mother being dragged into the room opposite the cupboard by a man, her father covered in blood beside her. Laying still.

The man raised his knife and as Andy closed her eyes, all that could be heard was a terrified scream echoing off the empty hallway walls.

It was the first time in years she had dreamed about the night her parents were murdered. Like every time she woke up screaming, tears rolling down her cheeks.

All this time and it never seemed to end, the memory never left her.

Looking around at her cell, she could still see him standing above her, knife in hand, smiling ominously. She blinked away the image, raising her hand as she wiped her forehead, ridding the remaining sweat that had gathered there during her nightmare.

Andy hid under the thin Arkham sheets as the guard walked past, squeezing her fists so they wouldn't shake. Tears pricked her eyes, but she couldn't wipe them now- she had to pretend to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: I know the first chapter is short- I just wanted you guys to have a small understanding of what she's been through. Later probably in the next chapter- which I've already done, much more will be revealed :)<strong>


	3. A horse up for auction

**NOTES: Here it is people! The first proper chapter that I am excited to bring you, so, its good to see that some people are actually reading this and liking it :D But, I couldn't help but notice there's not that many reviews. Come one people, to see I've gotten a review puts a smile on my face, and I know what your thinking, I dont really know what to say and can't really be bothered to thing of anything to write, but even if you just say that your liking the story, it's still feedback to me, or if you dont like the story, then let me know that as well :D  
><strong>**Anyway, I've been rambling on when I really should just let you read the chapter, so I hope you enjoy it and hope to see some more reviews! :D**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I dont own the Joker :( or any of the other Batman related things, however Andy is 100% mine! **

* * *

><p>…Chapter two…<p>

~A horse up for auction~

It was still dark outside of Andy's barred window when she woke. She rolled over onto her back and propped herself up on her elbows, squinting through groggy and dazed eyes- she was almost sure it was the early morning; so she knew it would be pointless to try and get a few more hours sleep.

Instead Andy passed the time by staring at the wall above, finding pictures in the imperfections as she thought over her first week.

The weeks had gone by slowly; since Andy's arrival she hadn't spoken a word, she rarely went to the cafeteria, nor did she shower. She spent most of her days in her cell on her bed, facing the wall.

She knew for a fact that they wouldn't understand, possibly wouldn't even believe her, so she never spoke a word. With the doctors lack of information due to her poor corporation they were gradually drawing conclusions and second guessing her.

She had kept all of her past built up inside her, that is, except when she starting to talk to Danny Collins, the ward/ one of the guards in her sector and her only friend_-if you could call him that-_ in Arkham.

Around the time she had first arrived, he came across as rather creepy. His constant stares made her feel uncomfortable; the feeling of being watched reminded her of the abuse that was inflicted on her so long ago.

When the day came that he finally spoke to her, her opinions changed. A little.

"Hello lovely, want some company?" Andy cocked an eyebrow at him, watching the guard as he walked over, staring into his dark eyes as he put an arm around her uninvited. She threw her head back as she laughed, shaking his arm off.

"Why would I want _that_?" although her voice was low and alluring, she spoke with a sneer in her voice- something she had intended. Surprise jolted through him, his eye-brows rose momentarily; he hadn't expected her to acknowledge him let alone reply.

"Touchy. Whether you like it or not, I'm here- I've been instructed to stay and keep an eye on you for a while."

She ground her teeth together in frustration, didn't he do that enough? She recalled the first time she saw him; he seemed to look over her like she was a horse he was buying.

Unbelievably, he then had the nerve to wrap his arm around her waist. She jerked away from him, rising from the bed and taking a couple of steps back, until she was backed into the wall behind.

"You also have an appointment with the therapist."

Her nails dug in a little into the bricks behind.

"Ugh," She groaned "Fuck him and the horse he rode in on."

The guard stifled a laugh, merely smiling at her as he studied her angry expression.

"Why is it so bad?" He asked as she shook her head- rolling her eyes and running her fingers through her tangled hair before meeting his gaze.

"I don't like talking to him. I hate him."  
>Every session they had been wasted, he would go on to her- about assumptions he had made, asking her questions and never receiving answers. She started to grow more than slightly irritated by Danny's questions, for she had enough of those from the therapist.<p>

"And at this moment in time you're annoying me just as much, so either leave me alone or get these questions out of your system." She said simply.

"That's good. Hate is a passionate emotion."

"I'll show you passion," She muttered under her breath.

_With my fists…_

"I'm sorry," he said. His voice was deep and smooth "Am I bothering you?"

"I didn't stutter," she said, sounding sure of herself. "Well?" He felt his eyes widen as he stared into her blue orbs. She gave him an impatient glance.

"Okay first things first- You don't look like a psychopath. I'm always wondering why you never speak, why you never explain your reasons to anyone."

"Why do you even care?" She muttered, motioning quotations with her fingers. "Oh I'm sorry, 'care'. Why do you even 'care'?" her voice turned harshly sarcastic. She sighed, catching her breath as he sat motionless, staring.

"You don't even know me." She whispered; she seemed deep in thought for a moment- her eyes became troubled but as soon as the look of vulnerability came across her face, it disappeared as she composed her features to the stone-cold mask it was before.

"I never said I did."

"That there, is the answer to your question- that's the very point, they don't care." Her mouth quirked into something like a smile, expect there was no warmth to it. "No matter how hard I would try to explain, no matter how much I would try to convince or reason with them- in the end when it comes down to it- they _really _don't care, they're just doing their job."

"I didn't mean that, I meant that- I never said that I cared about not knowing you, I want to know you."

"So you actually do _care_?" Andy questioned.

"I didn't say that either," she laughed slightly as she shook her head "But I do think you need help."

That day had been the first time she had talked to Danny. Their first conversation had gone pretty well, because she found herself talking to him during her free time whenever he was working.

After lying in her bed for about an hour, mindlessly tracing patterns on the wall with her finger, she heard a ruff voice.

"Get up."

She gave a sound that sounded a cross between a moan and a whine as shoved her face into her pillow. She inhaled deeply out of her nose, knowing the morning was going to be painful- Danny wasn't working the morning shift.

She rolled her eyes before she got up and peered out the bars, searching for a clock. She knew she had an appointment with Dr. Tomas and she was going to take Danny's advice, she was going to talk.

She coughed into her hand, pressing her face against the bars as he finally came back past her door to inform her it was in-fact, time to see the doctor.

As she walked through the halls she wondered to herself where she should start, she knew she wouldn't be able to instantly start rambling about everything; some things she didn't feel like talking about yet- she would have to take it slow.

Dark laughter echoed around the hall of Arkham as they approached the therapy room.

"I'm multi-talented: I can talk and piss you off at the same time,"  
>someone called out; they came round the corner to see a man in a straight jacket being dragged out. Andy's eyes widen as she stared at the man she had seen when she had arrived. She studied his face and her heart skipped a beat when she saw two, jagged, deep scars on the sides of his face.<p>

There was something so familiar about them.

Before she could think further about it, he looked to her.

"Oh and fair warning- He's in a _great_ mood. Try not to piss him off, hmmm?" He said sarcastically a hint of a clowny tone in his voice. A shock ran up her spine when he grinned at her to then laugh a low, eerie, slow laughter as he bowed his head as she passed.

Doctor Tomas allowed her to step inside and she took her usual seat in front of his desk.

"Sorry about that Andy," He started, closing the door before walking over to his desk and sitting down. She barely heard him, she couldn't help but think of this man she kept seeing; the picture of his grinning mouth and jagged scars wouldn't leave her mind.

"Who was that… that man?" She blurted out; raising her blue eyes to look into his green ones. Her voice alone made the Doctor do a double-take, it was not only this that surprised him but what she had asked, surly by the scars wouldn't she had guessed?

"Ah, don't worry 'bout him. He's a man with a very warped _yet intelligent_ mind, I just can't get into his brain- nor do I want to," He broke off mid-rant, smiling and shaking his head "Let's not talk about him, this session is about you."

"Andy," He re-started "How did you sleep?" She remained quiet for a moment wondering how she should reply, her thoughts still lingering on the scarred man.

"Had any bad dreams?" He pushed on as he took out his pad ready to scribble something down, she scowled. "Andy?" he waited for her to answer, but only got a sniffle and a quivering breath as a response.

_Her voice was all she heard; Andy was hidden but there's nowhere to hide from her mother's screams and shouts echoing in her head. She wanted nothing more than for those memories to be left, abandoned. _

_Talking would not help. _

"No…" She began, narrowing her eyes "Luckily… they haven't been _bothering_ me for a while."

"Could you please, Andy, be specific on what the dreams were about,"  
>He paused to smile encouragingly at her "I'm here to support you." She bit her lip as she looked away.<p>

"_You're going to be alright Andy." _She heard her mother's voice repeat in her head. Then her screamed filled her thoughts as she closed her eyes.

"_No" She shouted "No, stop it!"_

"No," She said out loud in a shaky voice. "No," she said again as she uncrossed her legs, opening her eyes to glare at him with teary eyes "I won't."

"You won't _or you can't_?" the doctor asked but she knew it wasn't really a question, in _his_ eyes it was rhetorical for he thought he actually knew her reasons; she wanted to roll her eyes, but she forced a smile, refraining herself from doing so.

"Because no one will care, let alone believe me."

Hot tears burned behind her eyes, and Andy let out a shaky breath as one escaped from her eye, rolling down her cheek. She thinned her lips as she closed her eyes tightly once again; this was the first time she had cried in front of someone for a long time.

After her rather humiliating ordeal, she was escorted back to her cell.

Luckily for her, her cries were drowned out by the racket of other patients, shrieking, yelling and throwing fits of rage.

Danny's eyebrows met in the middle when he saw that she was crying, and _hard_. As he started to approach her, her arms stiffen and she straightened her body. Andy stood there motionless, staring at him with her chest heaving, eyes wild and dangerous.

His stomach dropped and he slowed his pace as she suddenly started towards him; her fists swinging as she tried her hardest to hit him, trying desperately to push him away. Danny grabbed her wrists, holding her still, her face was reddened and she looked down as she continued to cry.

"What's going on?" Danny whispered, tightening his grip as she angrily continued to struggle. He had never seen her like this before in all the time she had been here and it pained him slightly. She continued to cry and struggle to the point that she had no more energy to do so- she gradually allowed herself to lean against Danny as she focused on breathing slowly and deeply.

Her head was down, her hair wet in the front due to her tears, her whole body loose and slumped. He placed his finger on the bottom of her chin and forced her to look up; she narrowed her eyes as she took in a deep, quivering breath.

"Andy, look at me." she looked at him behind blood shot, teary eyes and wet, tangled hair. "Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." Andy opened her mouth to talk, but instead more tears filled in her eyes, the lump had risen in her throat and she swallowed it, trying to fight off her tears.

Danny sighed and looked over to the other guard, to see Benson looking at him, a large frown on his face. Benson was an older chap, a nice guy when it came down to it but you would never see a smile on his face whilst he was working here.

"Because," she said, her voice quivering "I...I can't… T-take it…A-anymore." she immediately gritted her teeth as she looked away again, hating herself for acting so pathetic and week. "Enough of this," She sniffed, pushing him away and stumbled over to her bed, shaking. She curled up on her bed and pulled the sheet over her; Hoping he'd give up and just leave her in her embarrassment.

"You really do need my help." Andy laughed slightly as she shook her; she forced herself to turn around and glared at him. "Andy, they see you now as totally insane, you've got to start making some sense," he said, Andy nodded absentmindedly, thinking to herself how he was probably right.

One would think that keeping silent would drive a person insane- surely nobody could manage such a task unless they were born without a tongue.

Although Danny knew that Andy did had various issues such as a mild bipolar disorder and a PTSD, he could help but find Andy to be rather attractive; he couldn't believe that at all his time at Arkham he had never seen such a beautiful woman locked up- _although he'd never admit it out loud.._

Then there was also the fact that she was an Insomniac, which made her generally more aggressive; still, _despite this, he was sure she wasn't dangerous or violent._ He she had a temper but she seemed to suppress it… most of the time.

"I knew it. You do think I'm a psychopath!" she accused, rising from her position with a smile.

"No, no," Danny said as he sat down beside her; crossing his arms.

"You want to know why I'm here, right?" He nodded; she took a breath "I went on a rampage through a police department with a machine gun." She smiled a private, secretive smile, suppressing the small giggle that bubbled at her upturned lips.

"You should see you face," she chuckled, cocking her head to the side as a grin spread across her perfect lips as he looked up at her. "I was joking- _About the machine gun bit anyway_. I blew their department sky high."

She hadn't spoken of what had happened out loud since it happened, but suddenly it all came pouring out of her. She told him of the whole plan from her escaping the psychopathic ward at 19 and everything in-between that led up to the explosion. He listened, nodding ever so often, taking in her every word.

When Andy had more or less finished her story he glanced up, one question haunting him.

"But, why?" He asked.

"Call it justice. The irony, huh?" Despite her Disparaging past in her eyes she pulled through just alright. Although she _was_ strong, she was still only human- and a woman at that- no real woman could go long without sharing their problems.

Andy didn't see herself as a criminal or a murderer; she honestly saw it as justice- no similar to the death penalty, if you agree with that. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. It was revenge in a sense, although she'd never admit that to herself.

"How can you justify blowing up an entire police department?" He dared to ask, Andy raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," Andy said rising from the bed to walk across the cell "Brief history for you..."she paused, "My parents died when I was eight. Nothing was done about it, nobody seemed to care. I was sold off like some worthless horse and was dumped in a care home where I was abused. Eventually I ended up in prison and then later on that psychopathic ward but I already told you about that."

"How come y-"

"Don't you dare," Andy cut him off, her voice as harsh as a whip "You'll _never_ know more than you do now, so leave. I'm done talking about this."

Andy slowly inhaled through her nose as he stood to his feet and stepped past her and started towards the door. She waited for the sound of the cell door opening and closing, followed shortly by the jingle of the keys before she exhaled deeply, fighting hard not to sink into more tears- She honestly couldn't believe she still had in it her at this point.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? You like? Let me know!<br>Also, I promise the next chapter will be more Jokerish! **


	4. Sound of Madness

**NOTES: So, this Chapter kinda took a while to finish, there was some problems (most of them to do with being busy and not having the time to write this) But, finally here it is!**  
><strong>We hope you like the chapter :D <strong>

* * *

><p>…Chapter Three…<p>

~Sound of Madness ~

Andy was sprawled across stone floor, staring up at the wall with brows mashed together. Her face felt hot, and she was still shaking from her emotional outbreak- with a groan she crawled over to her bed and pulled the sheet off.

She wrapped it around her and rolled under the bed, needing to be able to think clearly- The tight hug the sheet gave her helped her to calm down.

At that moment she really hated herself- She had never been a woman to show how she was really feeling. She doesn't like to let "weak" emotions surface, she would rather let them bottle up inside than show a sign of crippled-strength.

She laid her head on the cold concrete floor, waiting to fall asleep. She glared up at the bottom of the bed; the plank of wood was past rotting and stunk to high hell too- it could be felt from under her crappy mattress leaving her tossing and turning all night.

At this moment in time she didn't care; she was far more interested in the odd carving embedded into the wood. The only words she could make out was:

'_It gets worse'_

Andy's lips quirked into a dark, shaky smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. She let out a humorless laugh. -Her mom had always said that things can only get better. _I just have to think. _She thought,_ Keep my cool._

Almost as soon as sleep came- it left- As Benson started unlocking cells, after a while they all stood up and got ready to go to the lounge or cafeteria for an hour.

And that was when she saw him.

Being escorted down the hall was non-other than the scarred man- the guards either side of him were glaring, while the man laughed that high demented laugh, cackling like a mad man. She continued on, gradually approaching him with hips swaying as she walked slowly with bravado.

Her heart started to pound as he finally acknowledged her presence looking up as an eerie grin slid onto his face as he stared into her wide blue eyes.

"What's the matter doll face?" He grinned darkly, his tone low and menacing, "Do I make you nervous? Is it the scars?"

She couldn't help but drop her eyes to those scars, the constant thought still lingering in the back of her mind that- there was something so familiar about them- and she tried not to look nervous as she walked past, adverting her eyes away from his intense gaze…

* * *

><p>That was months ago.<p>

Andy found it surprising how time seemed to fly by much more quickly than it did in her first couple of weeks- she put it down to the fact that she didn't mope around in her cell all day and that she was still taking Danny's advice.

She had slept pretty well that night, though she had a rather hard time falling asleep. She had tossed and turned on her bed for one full straight hour- and this wasn't to do with the bed. She'd been thinking about _him_.

The last thing from the last day she saw him- that she could remember was her freaking out in the therapy room and in front of Danny. She groaned as she recalled the experience.

Despite not seeing the scarred man in months, he still shadowed her every thought. His smile bore into her memory but what haunted her, the most was his eyes. It was like he wasn't seeing her but into and right through her, making her feel vulnerable, that he knows more than he sees and hears.

Tilting her head to the side, Andy began to think of the man's scars. They looked poorly healed- She figured he came from a similar background that she did- meaning nobody had the money to get stitches or generally just didn't care. She knew how it felt to be abused; for she had her own physical _and_ emotion scars to prove it.

She heard footsteps all the way down the long hall- hoping it would be Danny doing the usual morning rounds, she forced herself to sit up, and she arched her back as she did so, stretching it, before she threw the covers off her.

She grinned slightly, seeing it was him; _plus_, she wasn't scheduled to visit her doctor today either so she knew today would be half decent.

* * *

><p>She strained and lifted her head to see who was on patrol, she rolled her eyes.<p>

"Benson?" She forced out, her throat dry and tight, her voice barely made it past her lips before disappearing. She coughed into her hand and tried again, pressing her face against the bars as he walked past.

"Benson?" She called out again, in as nice as voice as she could do. "I need to use the ladies' room." His beady brown eyes were hard and cold as he turned to face her; she dared to hold his gaze,

"I don't trust you," He sighed, beckoning two of the younger guards -one of them being Danny- to escort her whilst he was unlocking the cell door. She suppressed a smirk; he was smart for an old man.

A female guard lounged against the wall in the ladies' room, making sure inmates didn't try anything funny, or get into fights with each other.

Andy ignored her, feeling the usual unpleasant and rather awkward feeling from her being there.

She did what needed to be done and walked over to the skin; she leaned on it as she glared at her sleepy face in the dirty mirror. She was just about to splash cold water on her face to help her wake up more when she froze suddenly.

She heard faint laughter coming from outside the toilets. Her heart began to slightly race as she slowly reached up and brushed long strands of hair off her shoulder, before hurrying out.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw _him_ at the end of the hall, she barely noticed Danny and the other guard, and they looked somewhat bored and fairly annoyed having to accompany her, not hesitating to speed her along.

She parted her dark red lips slightly; eyeing him with more than just mere interest. She pulled her silken wavy hair over her right shoulder and turned briefly for another glimpse as he passed, she turned on que to see the scarred man kick his guard in the gut, the guard crippled over only to be kicked in the face. A load grunt was then heard from the other as he was rammed, and thrown into the wall, evidently knocking him out from the force behind the head-to-wall impact.

Danny hurried forwards to help the remaining guard with a blooded nose. The second gives a sharp poke with the nightstick, into Andy's back, the wickedest of smiles curled her lips.

With a single turn, spinning, catching him completely off guard, she grasps the stick tightly in her hand, as the heel of her other hand drives up into the guy's throat before she smacks him round the head.

Danny momentarily turned back, with Andy till turning, all her weight moving in a single fluid attack delivers a sweeping kick and Danny falls.

"Sorry Danny," She whispered quickly delivering three swift and powerful punches. Danny's head slams into the wall, blood spraying from his nose and then he was out cold.

The scarred man chewed on his left scar as he watched her. He eyed her perfect form, her lithe body twisting and thrashing before him. He couldn't help the bud of desire swelling within him.

His eyes rose to hers. Andy stared back at him with her lips parted.

"If you don't mind," He suddenly said his tone not as playful as usual, it was sort of dark, and it sent chills down her spine. "Untie me, hmm?" he grinned, twitching his head behind to his back, his tone playful and joking again.

In a few large bounds, she was behind him, fumbling about with the ties. She was pleasantly surprised by the fairly hard, flat muscles that could be felt from under all the tricky material _and that of his arms_ as she slipped them out of the straight jacket.

Before she knew what was coming, he turned, pushing his body against hers as threw her against the nearest wall.

"I don't think we've been formally introduced," he whispered- his breath unnervingly hot on her neck. "They call me _the Joker_ around here."

He gripped her waist tightly as she squirmed under him, but there was nothing she could do. He had her arms trapped, and her legs were completely useless, as usual.

"Ah-ta-ta-ta-ta," seeing the expression on her face, his maniacal laughter erupted deep from within his throat as she blankly stared at him.

"You know Andy," he said catching his breath after his laughing fit. "I heard about what you did, and I have to say, I am…_impressed." _He flicked his tongue out, tracing one of his scars a little.

"Who would've thought a pretty little thing like you could have it in you?"

"Looks can be deceiving." She replied, trying to remain calm, in reply he let out a low, throaty chuckle and moved his face closer to hers, a wave of goose bumps travelled up her spine as she narrowed her eyes.

With one finger on her chin he pulled her head up so she was facing him, staring deep into her eyes, his other hand moving from her hips, slowly lowering it to her arse. His eyes roamed down her body and back up to her face as his grin widened.

His hands roamed over her entire body and another, stronger wave of Goosebumps overtook her as she shivered and Joker noticed.

He buried his face against her neck and Andy found herself reaching her hand out to his hair and twining it around her fingers as he traced his cool tongue along her skin before suddenly clamping his teeth tightly on the flesh; her lips parted as her back arched towards him in response.

"Hmmm, your mine now," He said breathily in her ear, Andy started panting ever so slightly, her eyes wide with fascination- which soon turned to disappointment as he pulled away. She found herself staring at his lips as she let her fingertips reach out to touch the end of the scar.

"This way," Joker hissed, snatching her wrist. Before she knew it she was on his heels, running with him down the many endless halls and down the corridors.

Then he stopped, turning to face her with a sinister grin on his already grinning face.

"Well_, uh_, sorry _sweetie_, but I gotta knock you out for this, its gunna be... _dangerous._"

Andy woke with a start the following the morning, her eyes popping open as the ceiling above her came into view. She quickly shot her body to a sitting up position- to see an elderly man holding a tray with what seemed like breakfast and cups of tea. He was smiling down on her, the wrinkles creasing in his forehead. She raised an eyebrow.

"Welcome to Wayne manner."

* * *

><p><strong>AN I need more reviews! Thank you for those who already have...others please just review, it'll make my day!... or else the Joker will get you ;D longer chapters are coming into the mix, I promise, and the all the fun stuff starts very very soon xD**


	5. Smiling like a killer

**NOTES: Thank you to all the nice people who have reviewed :D It seriously motivates writing and lets us know to continue, and thank you if you alerted/subscribed to the story or made it one of your favourites :)**

**WARNING: This chapter is the M rated stuff, so, just thought I'd give people a heads up :)**

* * *

><p>…Chapter four…<p>

~Smiling like a killer ~

Fire crackled within an old hearth beside her bed. The warm, orange glow from the fire cast light across the small room; she shivered slightly as a hand stroked her forehead; slowly, she opened her eyes, squinting in the dim light.

Bruce withdrew his hand, looking down at her with a furrowed brow.

In her drowsy state she had almost forgotten her rather recent predicament this morning. _Prior to her head injury, snapping up rather suddenly from her bed that morning_ -much to her embarrassment- _caused her to pass out._

Her head started to throb as she recalled the night before, there was a red-hot ache near the top, and when she reached up to touch it she felt a hard raised bump.

Andy carefully propped herself up on her elbow in time to see a man swiftly exiting out of the door; She raised an eyebrow as the elderly butler from this morning entered almost immediately after.

"What happened?" She asked as she was still a little shaken up. The elderly man approached her, slowly setting down a tray on the bed-side table before sitting down on a chair and folding his hands on his lap.

"You got up too quickly this morning and-"

"I know that, but what happened before?" Andy urged, cutting him off as she desperately wanted to know how she ended up here.

"Master Bruce probably won't like for me to tell you this but he saved your life, carried you in late last night." Andy narrowed her eyes, suppressing the smirk that bubbled at her lips; _I got hit over the head not run over by a fucking car. _

"You're not from around here are you?" Her eyes looked to him beseechingly, silently questioning him. "Gotham isn't one of the safest of places to be, you know."

* * *

><p>"<em>Master<em>_ Wayne, __I have some soup on the stove." _

_"I'm not hungry Alfred."_

_"Very well... You know sir; we all have to eat sometimes. Even _Batman_."_

Andy frowned at the remark.

Silence followed afterwards, it was in this silence that she made an attempt to sit all the way up. Her head suddenly gave a tremendous throb- her eyes clamped shut.

"You alright?" asked a calm low voice, she swallowed and grimaced as she realized her throat was dry.

"It's nothing," she grunted through gritted teeth, looking up as her eyes adjusted to the weak light; Andy saw a man walking towards her and narrowed her eyes as his face became clearer.

Green eyes set against thick, unruly brown hair, a straight nose, angular features, and a confident, but wary smile graced his face. He was a handsome man, she had to admit but she didn't recognize him.

"Let me see." He said softly as he sat down next to her, his face stayed expressionless as he ran his hands over the abrasion. She said nothing. Instead, she studied him as her eyes slowly fell back to him as he sat by her side.

"Wha… Why am I here?" She asked quietly, as he put his hand on the back of Andy's head, pulling her up a bit.

"Because we're taking care of you until you're actually able to stand up," He said with a smirk.

"No." She said softly, while she shook her head. "It… It's none of your… problems, I-"

"It's really no problem," He interrupted with a smile. "I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself, I'm Bruce… and you're Kate." Her eyes lowered, and he let out an amused laugh as she scowled.

He gestured towards a badge on her _nurse uniform._

She shuddered, but before he could identify the horror which flashed across her face; she'd composed her features into a mask of understanding- as if a question had been answered.

Although it hadn't, Andy was reluctant to gain knowledge on what the Joker may have done to _whoever_ had _previously_ worn this.

* * *

><p>Outside, wind rattled the dry leaves on the trees and the clouds blocked out the rising sun from entering the city. As Andy was waking up her ears were welcomed with sweet music coming from another room.<p>

She stood up on shaking legs and gripped the side of the bed to keep her standing. Once she was up she sighed as she made her way steadily to the bathroom.

Her eyes bulged at the sight that met her as she reached the mirror.

Her face was usually a pale colour but it looked even paler than normal and her long mousy brown/dirty blonde hair had a serious case of bed-head.

She found a brush and yanked it harshly through the snarls on the back of her neck until they were smoothed out and the bristles were full of hair.

She stripped down of her clothing and grabbed a huge white towel off the counter and wrapped it under her arms as she stared back at her reflection in the mirror before looking down at the black hair dye she held in her hand.

She washed her face and splashed water on the back of her neck; she glanced behind her at the door before she quickly dropped her towel on the closed seat of the toilet before she stepped into the warm water, immediately closing the curtain. She ran her hands over her hair as she let the water soak it.

With the dark dye gurgling down the bathroom sink she was finished.

* * *

><p>She was far from new to the sleazy places like <em>these<em>, in fact, Andy had, at some point in her earlier life, been a _part_ of similar strip clubs. No, she wasn't the woman on stage, she was a bartender.

Sure, she had been dressed rather indecent but mixing drinks kept her behind the bar where no man could touch her unless she so wished it.

It had been weeks since she'd left Wayne manner and she started to take up bartending once again, it was far easier than starting something new.

"What'd you want again, now?" Andy asked. The man immediately composed himself as he set eyes upon her and nodded, smiling confidently as he stared into her eyes, his gaze intense and unsettling.

"You come here often, sugar?"

"_Hardly_ ever, it's _not_ like I work here," She said sarcasm lacing her voice as she rolled her eyes. "You'd better try your luck elsewhere, Jack," she whispered as she moved on to the next customer.

The man blinked, his face shocked as he nursed his wounded pride and tried again when she was free.

"How about you get me a shot of Jacks, then? Or a dance, instead?" She smirked wondering why the men bothered.

"_Jacks _it is." Was her velveteen reply.

He peered over the counter and took note of the hips in full view, as she was bent over, sorting through bottles in the lower cabinets.

_She'll be mine- one way or another._

* * *

><p>Andy was in trouble and she knew it. The whispers and dark figures looming in the darkness told her that.<p>

"What's a woman like you doing _alone,_ at a place like _this_?" A familiar voice asked in an _almost_ concerned voice, but she heard the smile in it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She barked back, her eyes darting frantically about, constantly looking out for someone lurking in the blackness that surrounded her.

"Oh what a pretty face; in such a dirty place. What in the world are you doing here?" The voice seemed _so_ close, she stared in front of her without seeing anything as she remained standing.

"How poetic." She rolled her eyes, her fists clenched into tight balls; ready to throw a punch to the first thing that she encounters.

"I was hoping I could walk you _home_, I wouldn't want _any_ harm to come to you." The voice whispered.

"Fine… if it'll get you to leave me alone." Soon the man stood out from the darkness showing his face, _it was the man from the club_; One hand straightened her dress as the other stopped his scent from entering her nose – strong, stale alcohol and cigarette ash washed down with vomit.

Without a word, he staggered towards her, only then did she realize… he was not alone.

* * *

><p>One of them held on to her chin- his fingers holding beyond tight.<p>

"Listen _pretty_, I'm telling you this _now_ it could be a_ lot_ easier," He said gruffly, leaning in to press his lips to her ear. "If you wanna do this the _hard_ way that's not my problem." He pulled back and without thinking, she spat hard in his face, and as he flinched, her spit in his eyes, she once again took every ounce of strength she had in her little body and slammed both of her fists on his head.

She knew she was outnumbered but she had to try, he pushed her back onto the chair ignoring the others laughing as he whipped away the spit.

"THAT….was not very wise." He hissed angrily as two of the others began to bind her wrists together.

"You can have me the way I am- bad behavior included-" She hissed back "Or not at all!"

"I'll guess we'll have to teach her a lesson, boys, on _good behavior_," He leaned forwards a grin on his lips.

"N-" she started to object, but it was too late. His mouth crushed against hers, stopping her protest. He kissed her angrily, his hand tightly gripped around the back of her neck, he pulled his away roughly before putting tape on her mouth.

She glared up at him to meet only absences in his eyes, a silence crept into the room and nobody moved. Andy turned to look over her shoulder. Her eyes widened as she felt her skin go cold and clammy.

"Take a walk," The man hissed, his eyes cold. He let out a low, throaty chuckle when the men didn't respond. "Now." He whispered walking towards Andy as the men fumbled about with the ties before ripping off the masking tape that covered her lips.

Andy didn't move from the chair, she stared at him; her mind unable to comprehend anything, and she continued to shake as she tried hard to listen to him. She took deep slow breaths, but on her third inhale she felt as though she was getting no air, and she instantly resorted to gasping again.

"Come on, let's get you some clothes."

Andy followed him into a large bedroom- he silently gestures towards a chest of draws so she wandered over and starts to rummage.

The Joker found he was mesmerized by the beauty that stood before him. His eyes flowed hungrily over her form, drinking in every detail of her body-following her dyed jet-black hair to her rounded ass and long legs.

The moonlight cast into the room, through a gap in the curtain; casting shards of glowing blue light down her back, making her hair appear noticeably more brunette. His eyes drifted to the skin that lay beyond her-_once golden_ locks.

Contrasting against her skin were red jagged scars.

Joker found himself walking towards her and reaching out to run his hand through her silky tresses- the cold tips of the leather gloved fingers leaving goose bumps as they hovered above her bare skin.

He took a lock of hair and moved it to the side before he bit the finger of his purple glove to pull it off. He ran a warm bare hand all the way down her spine, tracing her scar- but never stopping there. His hand lingered on the skin above her black thong for a moment as he brought his face closer to his as their breath mingled.

He flicked his tongue out to her ear and smirking as Andy scowled.

"Do you want to know how I got _my_ scars?" He asked her, snickering insanely. Andy gulped as she turned her head away.

"Hey," His voice was deep and harsh; it sent a warm rush through Andy's body "Look at me!"

Andy looked back over her shoulder, her gaze returning to him. He licked his lips and she shivered as the cold tip of the knife ran along her scars, all the way down her back.

"You _see_, I had a _girlfriend_," He placed his hands on her hips- taking her hips he pulled her against him; the blade cool against her skin. "Who was _beautiful_, like _you_- we were _out_ one night-"

He was interrupted. –Andy took him by surprise; he dropped the knife as she violently grabbed his hands and spun him around- backing him up against the wall beside the chest of draws.

Joker's eyes gleamed with amusement as her hands slid up and down the suspenders before she finally tugged on them, pulling him closer before letting the strap snap against his skin. In response the Joker bit down rather roughly on her neck, she arched against him, tilting her head back.

"Hmm, interesting." He whispered lightly, a chuckle was followed afterwards. Andy eyed his scars dolefully before swiping a cool tongue across the jagged edges; she brought a hand to it as she began to kiss the other side.

Joker scowled and his lips thinned as it dawned on him- that no one had ever touched him like that before, handled him with _actual_ sincere affection. He began to feel a little woozy for he wasn't good with being _touchy feely_. All the previous encounters he had had- ended with a rather grizzly end the next morning- they meant nothing.

He wanted to be angry, to be mad but _certain parts_ of his_ anatomy_ disagreed.

He grabbed her shoulders, rapidly swapping their positions and pressed his forearm against her throat, holding her to the wall. She raised her hands to push him away, only to have her wrists gripped and held fast by him.

Andy abruptly leant forwards without a second thought, capturing his lips with her own. He let go of her wrists in favor of wrapping his arms around her waist. She kissed him ruthlessly and Joker growled into her mouth, while her hands pulled viciously at his suspenders. She was hopeful that this would distract him, _or maybe her actions were more than just '_liquid courage'_ speaking._

She was no longer restricted from freely moving, _it was just the opening she needed._ She kneed him in the groin and swiftly reached for the knife.

But he didn't play fair.

It had vanished before she had gotten a change to barley touch it. She soon found herself, once again, against the wall; with a knife positioned at the side of her neck. Joker licked his lips as he eyed her own; her lips were now coated in red and partly opened. She felt the butterflies in her stomach crawling up to her throat and wanting to leap out of her mouth as he glared at her.

"So you wanna play that way, hmm," she suddenly jolted as the tip of the knife slid across her neck. He watched as Andy's lips slowly parted, and just beyond them he could see the lower parts of her two, white front teeth, and his tongue came out to lick his own lips quickly before he lowered his eyes to the slash on her neck.

The cut had begun to weep, the red liquid running down her neck like a tear drop. He leaned in and sucked on her neck.

"I want to leave now." She said in a barely audible voice, her blue eyes were a sea of excitement and fear, _so much so you could drown in it_. He drew back from her neck and looked into her eyes soaking in the delicious emotions. He loved to confuse her and to his delight her face showed the storm brewing inside her.

"Really? Well… try to run if you so desire to." he said in a low voice "You'll soon learn the _true_ meaning of pain... Ever have a dagger _lodged_ in your back?"

He cocked his eyebrow as she grinned suddenly.

"I know _you're_ sick Joker but, Necrophilism? _Really_?" The Joker burst into hysterical laughter, holding his sides.

"Oh, no," Joker started as he closed his eyes and he shook his head. "No, no, no, no, _no_." His voice got louder with each word. "Now _that_ is disgusting."

"They why kill me?"

"You _can_ survive a stabbing _Andy_." He whispered slowly, his mouth within mere inches away from her own, their noses touching to the point where he could feel the heat of her face on his own. She flinched as he bent his legs slightly to hook his hands under her knees to lift her up. He wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked with her in his arms over to his bed.

He tossed her onto the bed forcefully and crawled on to her maneuvering like a tiger that was about to pounce on his prey.

Andy soon felt his warm breath on her lips; she lifted her head up to kiss him again, pulling him down so he was lying on top of her. As their lips met again fiercely she wondered vaguely if she actually wanted to go through with this. But as she wrapped one of her legs around his as his hands roamed over her entire body she forgot she cared.

He ran his hand gently over her chest and cleavage. She jolted as his fingers lightly trailed down her soft flat stomach. His hand continued to tread lower and Andy swiftly snatched his hand as he was headed for her crotch.

Joker immediately grabbed both of her wrists and pinned her arms above her head.

"Uh, uh, uh," he scolded. "Don't you _dare_. Remember _Mr. Knife_, Hmm?" His voice was deep and soft, covering her in goose bumps as his lips brushed against her neck. She rolled her eyes and tugged on his suspenders pulling him in for a kiss. His lips left hers, traveling down her jaw line and to her neck.

He grinned inside himself as his tongue moved down her neck to slide between her breasts. He then went lower and planted soft kisses all around her stomach. Then, tugging on her thong- he was about to remove it so he could bring his lips even lower when Andy's arm subconsciously wriggled away to stop him.

He growled, applying more pressure around her wrists and bringing his face back up to hers, a leather smack preceded Andy's loud squeal as Joker's hand came down hard on her ass, squeezing tightly. Her throat released a thick moan as Joker ran his tongue over the wound in her neck, at the same time, sliding a gloved finger along her pussy from behind.

Andy's mouth fell open a little as he bit down on her neck, aiming for more blood.

When he finally let go of her sore wrists he grabbed her hips, and in one fluid motion he had flipped their position over, Andy's jaw had dropped in surprise, her eyes wide with wonder, but she recovered quickly and she placed her hands on his shoulders, digging her nails again into his skin as she straddled him.

He grinned maliciously up her and her mind offered her one last and final chance to be smart and back down from this, cocking her head to the side as a grin spread across her perfect lips. She leaned forwards to kiss his neck as she clawed his chest before hopping off the bed entirely.

"See you around big boy," She whispered as she exited the door, already in blue skinny jeans and throwing the top on as she left.

"Fuck." He swore, as he propped himself up against the headboard, he threw himself off the bed to grab his trusty knife. But she was gone.

He kicked the dresser and the leg snapped… falling to the floor in a heap.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm sorry this one took WAY longer but I've been annoyingly busy- I'm involved in a production 'Little Shop of Horrors' …it's about a plant that eats people WHOOP! So glad I've finally finished, please leave me your thoughts!**  
><strong>"See you around big boy" All credit to Amy!<strong>


	6. Suffering will be your teacher

**NOTES: Sorry for the long (understatement) delay, it's been rather stressful these months- trying to have a balance between studying, coursework, being social and of course Fanfiction, I was hoping to make this chapter extra-long to make up for that but that failed, so I'll update faster promise!**

* * *

><p>…Chapter Five…<p>

~ Suffering will be your teacher ~

The sun turned into darkness, and the moon into blood. The fog hung in the trees, and swirled around the ground, thick and red, suffocating; strangling the world of its clarity and bleeding through the feathers of the ragged black crow searching within the shadows for flesh.

"_Throughout history there are countless examples of when eclipses have foretold doom. Significant events are chronicled to have taken place, shaping our past based on __documented lunar eclipses__. Today, we know that these events simply-"_

Shaking her head, Andy quickly turned the television off as she sat herself down on the foot of her bed and stared down at the knife in her hands. The blade's sharp edge reflected the red moonlight that shone through the window as she flicked it open.

She closed her eyes, still seeing images of _that_ night. _Her mother breathing as if the knife was stuck in the back of her throat, choking on her words like they were coated in a layer of poison. Silence fell like lighting into darkness as the pleading of her mother's voice vanished and the wails of agony followed_- and if anything she was tired of it.

Andy tried to push the image out of her mind as she folded the knife back down, the blade clicking as it folded inside the handle. Her thoughts then returned to _him_; despite her greatest efforts, he always seemed to plague her mind like a disease that would never seem to leave.

'_You'll soon learn the _true_ meaning of pain.'_

The words ran through Andy's mind like wild fire, burning each individual thought she had ever possessed until nothing but the Joker was left: Those dark eyes, his pale face, and that wide red smile consumed and dominated her conscious.

Running a hand through her hair, she set off towards her the bathroom and turned the water on hot. Ever since that day, she has been scrubbing her body, as if she was trying to take the skin off from where he touched her.

Once in the steamy shower, she let the hot water cascade onto her body. She shampooed her hair and then applied conditioner. Just when she was finishing up, her eyes flashed open at the mere sound of a dog barking.

Andy rolled her eyes as a smile played at her lips, mocking the nervous and tense state she had worked herself into. She grabbed a towel and stepped out.

An hour later, Andy stared at her reflection in the vanity mirror, at the pale face staring back. Her hair was done up, brushed and silken to the touch, her make-up fresh.

She saw nothing of herself, nothing of the helpless child who grew up with silly notions of love and fairy-tale endings. All a young girl ever wished for was their own 'happily-ever-after', to be like the princesses in the movies.

Then they grow up and find out the truth.

The cold, harsh, bitter truth; piled full of pain and death. You are given a twisted form of what could possibly be a story to be remembered. Yet, in a way she is thankful for her misfortune; she leant to wake up to reality and plan for the worst.

Andy smiled a private secretive smile before finally turning from her reflection, leaving behind the infliction before her troublesome thoughts were brought to the surface.

* * *

><p>Andy had just been going downstairs to start her shift, when the sound of heavy breathing was immediate to catch her ear. As she listened to the noise, following it, the breathing turned into a long moan of pain. Her curious slow pace immediately increased and soon all Andy could hear were the sounds of her own ragged breathing.<p>

She arched an eyebrow when she saw a large, red sign reading 'Private Rooms'

"Please, just… don't." A small breathy voice begged. Andy scowled proceeding towards the entry way curtain and marching in, her eyes entering the room.

At that moment it seemed she lost all touch with reason, her eyes were blinded by red fury. A detective had cuffed one of the strippers down and was taking advantage, clearly not a fan of the 'No touching' rule.

She took several steps closer to him, his arms stiffened and he straightened his body, yet never glanced in her direction; she was an unwanted visitor in his presence.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"If you haven't noticed, there's no door here." She replied coldly "Perhaps you were too engaged on raping this defenceless woman to notice."

There was a long pause, the room had fallen silent as her words sunk deeply into the air around them.

"I suggest ya get lost and mind ya own fucking business!" the man retorts sharply, repeatedly inhaling and exhaling like the 'tick tock' of a time bomb waiting to explode any minute.

Andy's eyebrows furrowed in anger, and without thinking she reached out to hook her fingers into the man's hair, pulling as hard as she could whilst leaning her body back to pull him from the striper. He slapped her hand off and finally looked to her, a large evil smile plastered across his face as he did.

He grinned as his eyes openly travelled down her body.

He reached out to her, she grinned and pulled his body to hers, lifting her knee abruptly into his testicles and then quickly a second, a third, before he was finally able to break free and step away from her.

"You little bitch," he spat, taking a step back as Andy prepared to kick him again, but before she could, he lowered his head and charged at her, slamming his shoulder into her upper body, sending her crashing into the wall.

He put his hand on Andy's throat, holding her head against the wall, glaring angrily into her face.

"You crazy bitch," he said coldly, his voice still pained. "You are going to be so sorry."

Andy gasped for breath, clawing at his hands on her throat and gripping his wrist just enough to loosen his hold on her neck. "I'll be sorry when I'm _dead_, how's that?" she hissed out in broken pants. She lifted her knee to his stomach, forcing him to release her, she coughed in air as he stepped back gasping for breath himself, she clenched her fist and punched him solidly in the stomach.

He doubled over, gasping for breath, swearing at her all the while. Andy delivered a skilful roundhouse kick at his head, while it was lowered, and the force sent his body sprawling to the ground, where he landed on his back with a grunt.

"I'm going to hurt you so badly," He yelled, his teeth clenched. He moved quickly, with tremendous effort, to get to his feet, seeing that he was very vulnerable as long as he remained on the floor.

Andy stood at his side, and delivered a knee to his body as he tried to get up, dropping him back to the ground. She quickly straddled him, moving her body onto his upper back, sitting on him with her full weight.

"I have a _little_ question for you," Andy whispered as he hovered over him.

She brought her head down to his ear, her lips scarcely grazing his skin "What even _possessed_ you to think you could harass this woman?"

The detective turned his head away from the position in which he lay on the ground, his jaw throbbing with pain, only for Andy to grab it and yank his head towards her.

"_Look_ at me," Andy said lowly; she rolled her eyes as she found herself trying to imitate how the Joker spoke to his victims. She glared into the man's frightened eyes, pleased to see it worked "And _answer_ me."

Around his neck her long, pale fingers tipped with sharp nails dug into his flesh. The dagger's tip pressed against his skin, waiting for the right moment to plunge the knife into his back.

Andy ran the knife down shoulder blade, covering his mouth with the other hand muffling the screams that rumbled through him as the blade went through the skin on his shoulder. Blood began to pour out quickly, running down his back. Her eye bulged a little unable to believe how deep the cut was; she closed her eyes as she stuck her finger into the deep gash, running her finger along it. The pain became too much for the man to bear and he passed out.

Feeling his body become limp underneath her, she removed her hand from his mouth and she exhaled noisily standing up and looking down at him. His arms were held in a defensive stance covering his face as the blood pouring from his back came like vigorous waterfalls.

Andy closed her eyes again, feeling light headed and still slightly angry. She couldn't help but remember the day she went back to her old house.

The day she found out who killed her parents.

She'd gone there in hope of answers; she went from the dusty bookshelves to the ancient computer; finding a life time of her parents research- they were scientists working for the police in the forensic department- She had found files upon files of documents that didn't interest her.

Then she found one that did.

The document told her who killed her parents and why.

It showed a string of unexplained disappearances, killings.

Conclusions ranged from a vicious new gang to a wildly active serial killer.

Yet these things stayed uncertain for none of their findings linked, no traces found.

Her parents finally settled that this was too clever for the workings of a gang or serial killer, her parent's conclusion was that it was someone on their side within the LAPD (Los Angeles Police Department)

Her bright blue eyes snapped open and shone in a look that could only be described as madness.

Society named her to be psychopathic, criminally insane.

Andy doesn't think herself as a killer; she calls herself a justice doer, she never _seriously maimed_ someone if she didn't think they deserved it.

The stripper started to shake as she swallowed hard, squeezed her eyes tightly together; her make-up ran down her cheeks in colored rivulets, merging with the tears. Andy looked to the young woman, her eyes widened as the stripper looked up.

"_mallory_?" she whispered in sheer disbelief "Mallory _Evans_?" Andy stared back at mallory, her lips slightly parted. Both women were at a loss for words for the moment.

"Oh my God," mallory said as she contained herself, lowering her voice to a whisper. "Andy? I mean... what happened, what are you _doing_ down here?"

"I wasn't released early if that's what you're asking."

* * *

><p><strong>AN -Reviews**** are just the freaking heart of the story, honestly they make my world go round- Whether you hate it or love, TELL ME… ****Okay how about this…**

**If you review it, I'll give you a cookie. Come on… don't you want a cookie? ;D **


	7. Sweet Dreams

**NOTES: Although she's not in this chapter, Thought I say that the stripper from the previous chapter has had a name change, from Kate to Mallory, to avoid confusion! **

**Sorry for the long wait, Summer has been rather crazy... here it is!**

* * *

><p>…Chapter six…<p>

~Sweet Dreams ~

Andy paced through the small apartment going over everything again in her mind. She let out an exasperated sigh and fell down onto the couch, rubbing her temples. She hadn't slept properly in a long while and closed her eyes, surprised that she began to drift off. Speaking to an old friend had done her wonders.

Just at the exact moment of her falling asleep, the phone rang.

Her spine snapped into an almost painful straightness, her blood shot eyes opened. She leaned slowing towards the phone, her fingertips shaking. Picking up the receiver she placed it to her ear.

"Kate?" she frowned upon hearing the sound of Bruce Wayne's voice coming out from the receiver. She'd had many calls in the last month from Wayne manner yet none had been from Bruce himself.

It was always Alfred.

Andy lied back on the couch, yawning. She scraped her hair off her face and she closed her eyes; her long black eyelashes touching her cheeks.

"Hello…?"

"Kate, Stay inside tonight, Okay?" his voice was thick with worry, her lids slowly opened and she let a grin spread over her red lips, trying to supress the smile that bubbled at her lips.

"I'm a big girl Bruce; I can take care of myself."

"Do _not_ leave your apartment." Andy threw her head back as she laughed.

"Oh, Relax; I've just got back from work," _And trying to get to sleep_ she added mentally. "I'm not going _anywhere." _

"This isn't anything to laugh about Kate," He whispered "Lock your windows and doors before you sleep tonight."

Then he was gone.

She sat motionless for a moment before reluctantly getting up from the couch and walking to the front door, locking it.

Andy's stomach muscles tightened.

The entire apartment had this eerie silence to it. She began to grow irritated with the sweat which chilled her palms.

The phone rang again.

The hackles on her back rose as she walked back to the lounge and picked the phone up.

"Hello?"

There was no reply.

"…Hello?" Her voice came out high, panicked. She scowled.

"A…Andy…" A voice said in a low hoarse whisper. The line went dead.

The voice sounded familiar. Her eyes shot to the window.

She walked to the window and unconsciously ran her fingers over the window seal. The moon was still red.

Her eyes widened as she saw movement, she quickly turned away and walked into her bedroom.

A leather hand clamped over her mouth, muffling her shout for any help whilst the other wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her up against a hard, warm body.

"You're not... _afraid_ of me," Joker licked his lips slowly before he leaned down, his lips next to her ear. "Are you?" the sound of Jokers voice _strangely _gave her a sense of relief and she stopped struggling.

"No," she breathed. With her back still facing him, Joker reached out, running his gloved fingers along her shoulder. At this contact, she gasped and flinched away from him. His eyebrows rose to see that she still held her ground, this _slightly_ bothered Joker. "Why? _Should_ I be afraid of you?"

-The words_ 'You'll soon learn the _true_ meaning of pain.' _Conveniently chanted in her head as she asked this-

Andy winced when he let out his horrendous, clowny laughter.

"You should be," he started, his breath warm as it hit her skin, sending a shudder up her spine as she swallowed. "Most people are."

In all honestly Andy didn't actually know all that much about the Joker- for she was still fairly new to Gotham. She'd overheard a thing or two from Bruce and Alfred and something about a Batman, but other than that she wasn't aware of the Jokers _history_ in this city.

"Well, I'm not." She whispered bravely and truthfully. Joker raised his eyebrows and laughed darkly before he flicked his tongue out to her ear, she grimaced as this brought back some rather unwanted memories from their last meeting. "Why did you come?" She demanded rather boldly of him.

She felt lips against her ear, hot breath slowly blowing from them. "You took something from me and I'd like it back." His bone-chilling, dark and low voice sent mad shocks up and down her spine; she could feel his face muscles tighten against the side of her face. He was smirking.

She turned in his arms and ran one hand over his painted face, the other sliding behind his neck; she stood on her tip toes and leaned into him brushing her lips against his ear as he kissed her neck.

"I'm not wearing them at the moment," her voice deceivingly innocent, a sinister grin slid onto the Joker's face.

"The one's you're, _uh_, wearing will do." He answered coyly, not stopping his assault of her neck; she rolled her head to the left, making her neck more accessible to him. When he came to where her shoulder met her neck, he ran his tongue in circles around it, making her shiver.

Andy didn't feel uncomfortable with her… _predicament_; she was sure that this time, she could keep _perfect_ control.

Joker leaned forward, lifting her face with a gloved hand and kissed her hungrily, allowing his other hand to firmly grab one of her hips. Andy dug her nails deeply into the area where his neck met his shoulders while she returned his kiss hotly, parting her lips wide, allowing him to put his tongue in her mouth, putting her own in his, running her hands through his long hair.

He moved his hand from her hip, caressing her side, feeling her firm, young flesh, moving his hand then to cup her breast. She scowled as she ran her hands over his back, pulling his body closer, moving one of her lovely thighs between his legs, stirring her leg against his semi-hard on. As she continued to pull him into her, she lifted her knee into his groin. Sharply.

A raspy laugh escaped the Joker, as he practically pushed himself on her; quickly wrapping one hand around her back and the other under her leg, picking her up as he backed her up against the nearest wall, he 'tsk-ed' a second later.

He pressed his body into her, forcing his knee between her legs. He started to chuckle slightly, as he and Andy always seemed to end up like this- Him throwing her against a wall as she tried to squirm away.

"What's the _matter _Andy? You kiss _me_ in _my_ apartment and now _you_ can't _bare _to have _my_ hands on you?" He said with humour in his voice. "Aren't _you_ the little tease?"

No woman had truly gotten to him and he had once believed that no woman ever would, he really tried to remember if he'd ever felt this attracted to anyone before, and couldn't.

Soon though he began to grow tired of Andy's struggling and dropped her, shoving his hands into her shoulders, pushing them further into wall, practically crushing them, she winced at the pain; she brought her head back up, mouth agape and eyes closed.

She opened her eyes a moment later, however, and stared into his, suddenly unable to look away. She slightly cursed herself for she felt entranced by his gaze as she stared at his devilish, painted face, though a lot had been smeared off.

_This is the second time today I've had a man press me up against a wall._

She thought to herself, grateful that the second time round she wasn't being strangled. She was trapped and she liked it. It was wrong, dangerous and didn't make any sense but she was liking it now; yet she refused to let him have the upper hand and continued to struggle against him.

He didn't even bother to acknowledge this and he moved his warm hands to lift her; with her legs wrapped around his waist, Joker walked with her in his arms over to her bed, throwing her down.

He picked her up roughly again and sat himself on the bed. He tossed her over his lap, pinning her down. She hissed baring her teeth in defiance, as she tried to claw her way free but he grabbed her arm and pinned it to her side, the rest of his arm easily pinning her down by the small of her back.

Andy squirmed relentlessly, but there was nothing she could do. He had her arms trapped, and her legs were completely useless, as usual.

"Don't you touch me you disgusting freak," She choked out, thrashing around violently; she was rewarded with a sharp "smack!" to her ass. He jerked her roughly off his lap and tossed her onto the bed, quickly crawling over her.

"Now then," his bone-chilling, dark and low voice sent mad shocks up and down her spine. "That's a _li-ttle_ over-the-top, don't ya think?" he said, his devilish eyes twinkling as he took easy grip of her wrists, he smiled contently as he finally felt in control as Andy's body stilled beneath him. "And perhaps _you_ don't realize this, _toots_ but _y__ou _didn't say as such when you were in _my_ bed last month." He continued narrowing his darkened eyes "Next time I'll rip _your_ tongue out and _eat_ it. _Kapish_?"

Andy stared up at him with wide eyes as he pulled his trusty knife out from under her pillow. He looked satisfied, he'd missed his little knife dearly, her teeth ground together. Joker laughed at her discomfort, studying her face further, admiring her parted, plump lips.

He didn't know what brought him to do it, but he was bringing his face close to hers again. She turned her head quickly to the side to avoid his lips, and he placed a tantalizing kiss beneath her jaw.

She fought against his weight with renewed fervour. He held her down easily and tisked at her.

"Just let me go!" Joker sucked in a breath and exhaled slowly, tapping the knife against her lips.

"Are _you_ hoping that if _you_ ask loud enough I might _actually_ consider it, _hmm_?" he tilted his head down to stare at her from underneath the ridge of his eyebrows. "It's a wonder I haven't _killed _you yet," he hissed as he brought his head down closer to hers, moving his knife to her throat.

"What do I have to do, to get you to stop?" Her voice was raspy and faint as she swallowed.

"All right. _So,_ listen. _I _don't want to kill you," Joker admitted "But _you_ are truly a… challenge… aren't you? Huh? I won't kill _you_ because I find you… _entertaining _but if you don't behave… I'll tie you… to a _firework _and set it off and will enjoy watching the _pretty colours_ disappear into the night sky… along with the remains of your body." Andy swallowed again at this information "So, maybe _you_ should show some _respect_, hmm?"

With the knife held tight under her chin she had no choice but to submit and she hated herself for it. She slowly nodded as she looked at him, never breaking eye contact.

"Okay," she whispered, glancing warily down at the knife and then back to him.

"So, _uh_... you will obey the _disgusting freak_, now?" he said, imitating her voice. She scowled and dared to reach out and gently caress the scarred red smile.

She wouldn't admit it to him but something about it seemed beautiful to her. She didn't know why.

"You don't think it's… _hideous_?" he asked in a low voice. Although he was staring straight into her eyes he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"No…" she replied, "…I don't…"

Then something hit her head, _hard._

Far away, Andy could hear his maniacal laughter erupt deep from within his throat as everything started to go black...

* * *

><p><strong>AN He's back! Don't know about you guys, but I sure missed 'em. **

**Loved all the reviews I got! -and the alerts and favourites :)) keep them coming please! **


	8. The Clown and the Angel

…Chapter seven…

~The Clown and the Angel ~

Joker smiled to himself as he continued to polish the blade of the knife Andy had stolen from him. He was lounging comfortably on his bed with Andy knocked out beside him. He looked down at her as he folded the blade down, and after placing it into his pocket he drew out a new one, noisily flicking out the blade.

Andy awoke to the sound and to a sudden sharp pain in her head. As feeling started to come back to her body, she winced as the pain got worse and worse.

Finally memories of last night came rushing back to her.

"Well, _hello_, beautiful." Joker grinned at her as her eyes snapped open to instantly glare into his. He was dressed in his normal attire minus his purple coat, feet bare and his make-up freshly done. She watched him laugh to himself, as she tried to move about but found movement was rather restricted as her wrists and ankles were both bound.

He wasn't taking any chances with her this time.

"How was your... nap?" Joker asked with a smirk, looking back down to his knife.

She rolled her eyes and looked down, realizing she was still in pyjamas.

"So how long do you plan on keeping me in this?" she demanded, Joker raised an eyebrow. "And did you really have to tie me up?"

Joker narrowed his dark eyes as he chewed on his left scar. He began to feel a foreign, strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He really wasn't sure whether he liked her directness or not.

Sure, he knew from the beginning she was clearly different, a challenge at best, her demeanour and attitudes attracted him, _as odd as that was._

He took into consideration that she was new to Gotham and obviously hadn't heard of him or what had previously go on there, yet he still couldn't believe that after all the encounters they had had together she still did not seem to fear him. He glared at Andy, and an eerie grin slid onto his face as he stared into her eyes.

"Don't worry, _Andrea_…I packed some of your, _uh_, clothes and _various_ other things," he answered. He flicked his head backward to indicate a small suitcase on the sofa. Andy found herself mortified, yet slightly amused at the thought of the Joker rummaging around in her drawers and closet.

Joker looked over at her and took pleasure in the look on her face; He licked his lips and leaned over to her, adding "Don't worry, _hmm_? It's not all lingerie." his voice was raspy and his breath hot.

Her heart almost skipped a beat, his proximity made her catch her breath, his breath warm against her neck, sending chills to wash over her; he smelled faintly of aftershave and sweat.

Andy's brow furrowed and her lips pursed as she realized she found the situation slightly sexy and intoxicating.

"Then, I'd like to put on some clothes," she snapped, trying to regain some of her anger at being kidnapped and forced into this uncomfortable situation.

She took a sharp intake of breath as she felt a sharp edge pressed against her throat. She shut her eyes.

"Hmmm? You know... You know what I've noticed? _You_ like to play _games_. Oh, and you know what,_ I'll_ untie you but get... _cute_... and I won't hesitate to slit your throat!"

"_Kapish_?" he persisted, pressing the sharp blade against her tender flesh. Andy opened her eyes and nodded.

Joker then leaned back to cut the binding on her ankles. When they were free he tossed his knife on the bed and unfastened her wrists. He then swiftly grabbed Andy by her hips, and sat her on his lap, her eyesight went black and fuzzy and her head pounded frantically. As she regained sight she tried to jerk her head away but he quickly caught it and gently brought her back to face him.

He slowly lowered his head and stopped about an inch from her face, frowning deeply at her as he held perfectly still. Andy's large eyes looked up at him dolefully and she sucked in a breath as Joker's mouth slid over the curve of her neck.

A soft moan escaped her lips when he trailed his teeth down her neckline.

"Why so docile?" He murmured hotly into her skin. She then let out a sharp gasp when his hands moved forward to cup her breasts, squeezing them painstakingly hard. "No attempted head-butts, _huh_? You're learning _girly_." he said, his lips touching her ear as he spoke, and she couldn't help that shock that ran up her spine; she hated that she wasn't repulsed by his touch.

Joker grinned at this as he grabbed her neck giving it a firm squeeze.

"I don't need to, _uh_,** remind** you of the consequences of getting... _creative_, do I?" He asked in a low and dead serious tone.

"No." She hissed out in broken pants. Joker let go and she couldn't help the sigh of relief which escaped her as the blood came rushing back to her head. He then practically threw her off his lap and onto the bed. She coughed violently and rubbed her neck as he got off the bed and dumped her suitcase beside her before leaving the room.

She found herself impressed at what he'd packed for her. He hadn't forgotten a thing, although it appeared he'd selected her sexiest pairs of underwear. _Great._ After finding her bathroom bag and a towel, grabbing some underwear, jeans and a plain black, lace trimmed tank top she headed to the bathroom, locking it behind her.

Sitting her toiletries on the sink, Andy quickly brushed her teeth and splashed water on her face, her mind moving quickly as she stepped reluctantly in the shower.

After a quick warm five minute shower, in which Andy was happy to have used her own shampoo and soap, had dried herself off and dressed quickly, nervously glancing back every so often to the door.

She half expected Joker to have returned to the bed to finish polishing his knives but the room appeared to be empty. As if to correct her, the sound of someone clearing their throat came behind her.

"Have a nice shower?"

Andy's teeth clamped down on her tongue in attempt to stop the sarcastic remark slipping out- to avoid lighting a _particularly short_ fuse. She winced instinctively, feeling the sharp pain and warm blood fill her mouth.

"Well?" He prompted as he raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Andy spoke up, hostility in her voice, Joker frowned at this, unable to help but roll his eyes. Andy dared not turn around and to look at his face as he slowly approached her from behind. He grinned as he became aware of how stiff she was.

"You're so _tense_," he murmured in her ear, hot breath tickling her skin, she arched against him, tilting her head back as she shivered and let out a deep shaky breath.

The Joker ran his hand gently up her back and then up to her head. He stroked her hair for a moment. "Shush, shush, shush," he quieted her.

"What's your game Joker," she asked, regaining composure.

"Well, to toy with you, of course. Killing you _quickly_ is _no_ fun."

"You sick son of a bitch," she muttered under her breath as he confirmed her suspicions as to what he planned to do with her in the end. Joker giggled to himself.

"I like you, this could be…_fun._" He took her roughly by the hand and spun her around. Andy immediately looked to their hands scowling at the comment he had made. Joker's hand shot forward, grabbing her chin and drawing her closer.

Her eyes closed and she exhaled deeply. She couldn't look at him. Andy wouldn't allow herself to crumble before him; with just a simple gaze he would plague her mind. She couldn't let herself be entranced those dark eyes.

"_Look_ at me Andy." Joker said simply in a serious tone, yet still she disobeyed him. "Did I ever tell you, you have _lovely _blue eyes? I might just wanna pop them out of your skull and wear them around my neck as a necklace."

She opened her eyes again.

"There am I really so repulsive, hmm?" Joker asked sarcastically, she lowered her eyes again; although he hadn't intended for Andy to actually answer, she found she couldn't help thinking about it. Sure, his scar was hard to miss, but Andy thought he was a handsome man, with or without it.

From being in the rain, his blonde hair was damp and stringy, his face paint, running down his face.

She was looking at the _clown_ and the _angel ._Her eyes darted back and forth from his as she placed a hand on his severed smile.

"No one's ever done that before, other than you." He said after a moment of uneasy silence, his dark eyes directly focused on hers.

"Done what?" She wondered.

"Touched my scar." He said walking back to the bed, licking his lips as he sat on the edge, running a gloved finger along the blade of his favourite knife.

"Why?" She asked with a childlike innocence.

"You are truly blind _Andrea,_" He whispered condescendingly, looking back to her as she approached him "Can you not see the _quote_, 'Disgusting' _unquote_ mark on my face?"

"We've been through this... I don't think it's ugly," She said solemnly, looking down as she knelled down in front of him. Jokers face went deadly serious; she sincerely hoped he wouldn't knock her out again.

"What?" He asked sternly.

"I don't think it's ugly." She said again. "Let me... see your face." She whispered her eyes darting back up to meet his.

"Sorry to disappoint, _sweet-tums_ but _this _is _my_ face." He replied back to her, she rolled her eyes giving him a disapproving glance.

"No… _your_ face." She replied, movement closer to him, Andy lifted a hand and touched his face; Joker defied his urge to pull away as she stroked his cheek, white coming off onto her fingers.

Although Andy would never admit it, she thought the Joker was the most attractive man she had ever seen, _scars or not. Face paint or not. _She began to take the clown make-up off of him, revealing his pale skin to her. Joker watched silently as she unmasked him. Soon she was done; she brought her hands up and cupped his cheeks in her palms, her thumbs softly rubbing his scars.

She came up to a crouch. Bringing her hands up she grasped the collar of his jacket, she pulled his face down close to hers, her heart pounding. He leaned forward and let his lips press against hers, her eyes fluttered shut.

Andy couldn't understand this attraction she had to him and why she acted like a hormonal pregnant woman- one minute she hated him, the next she felt a great need and desire to feel his touch.

Her fingers began to entwine in his hair as the Joker devoured her mouth, with quick hot and deep kisses. He lowered his lips to her neck and she felt his wet mouth on her skin.

With her eyes closed, Joker slipped a hand into his pocket without breaking the kiss. Her brow wrinkled in confusion when his hand shot up and he shoved a damp rag against her nose and mouth, she let out a muffled scream as she involuntarily inhaled chloroform fumes it into her lungs before silence entered the room.

* * *

><p>She felt as though she didn't know who she was. The dizziness and the sickening feeling clouded her mind, all she could think of was how <em>'That fucking nutcase can't live through a day without knocking me out'<em>

She opened her eyes to darkness; the world was a blurry haze, Andy started blinking her eyes until her vision cleared and she realized she was riding in a car. Joker glanced over at her from the passenger seat, beside her and grinned.

"Joker," Andy mumbled out incoherently.

"Mhm."

"I hate you."

"_Good._ Hate is a... _passionate_ emotion." Andy rolled her eyes, ignoring the comment and sat up to look out of the window.

Never had silence felt so loud and heavy to her. As the ride went on, she remained quiet- keeping her eyes focused intently on the road and hoping where- ever they were going to arrive that they would arrive there soon...

* * *

><p><strong>As always, please leave me a review :)<strong>


	9. Meet Carl

**NOTES: Have a (very) belated wish- Hope you guys had a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Also I wanted to try out something new, I wanted to write in Andy's POV to make things a little different, so tell me if you like it/ hate it so I know whether you want/ don't want more chapters like that, So remember to REVIEW! Thanks! **

…Chapter eight…

~Meet Carl ~

I pace the room, glancing every so often out the window.

The derelict gothic style mansion has the majority of its windows either destroyed or boarded up; the lawn below contains a graveyard, a blackened pond and a broken down, rotting Volkswagen VW from the 60s. Around the perimeter of the mansion is a rusting black gate and the gate is surrounded by a few acres of forest.

I could be anywhere. I know the city of Gotham itself does not have a forest, but there are wooded areas in the outskirts. I only hope I could be so lucky.

Although fortunately my expectations of the Jokers hide out were far too high, there are no armed henchmen scaling the grounds, no dogs, and no torture chamber in the basement.

Despite this, the odds are not in my favour: There is nothing in this room that I can use as a weapon and I'm four stories up from the ground, so climbing out of the window is certainly not an option.

The lines in this house are also dead so I have no way of contacting anyone. Although the people I know in this city only consists of a stripper, a billionaire and his butler and a damn guard at Arkham asylum. None of which would be of any logical help.

So here I am, in a godforsaken spare room, with blood stains on the mattress and a vanity mirror with cracks. I stare at the bronze faded doorknob. I'm waiting for the inevitable. Rape and a slow and painful death; my whole life is like a circular novel, everything is repeating, like the voices of those who are long gone, taken from my life.

I had my glory, I basked in revenge but still, _the book never closes; __its pages becoming thin and dusty like the memories of a time when things were normal._

But _normal_ is evolving on its own now, normal is the recurring abuse but I refuse to let that be my fate again, I am not letting my past regurgitate into my present.

The bronze coloured doorknob begins to turn and the first sign of his tall form entered the doorway. "Andr-," Joker began, I slam the door back against his head.

"What?" I growl, my voice dripping with revulsion and hostility, he grunts putting a hand to his head as he takes a step forwards back into the room, before slamming the door behind him. His eyes target me and he licks his lips.

"Hi," He says in a low clowny voice before reaching into his jacket pocket to retrieve what I already know is his knife. I don't give him the pleasure of seeing fear in my eyes, as I feel none- so I stand still holding my ground as he walks towards me with his knife in hand. I will not shed a tear nor let a scream pass by my lips; I will be silent until I'm silenced.

His head is bowed slightly and he frowns deeply once he is standing in front of me, barely touching. He brings the knife to my neck and trails it down to my collarbone, just skimming along my skin. Then he cuts through one of my vest straps.

It's recurring, it's regurgitating.

He cuts the other, yet still I do not move. He turns the knife and slices down cutting my vest in two; it falls to the ground below revealing my dark green balcony bra, it was one of my nicer bras with a black lace trim. I narrow my eyes as he stares at my breasts.

He places the knife behind my neck and he reaches out with his other hand to massage one of them fiercely, pushing me against the wall slightly so the edge of the blade digs into my neck slightly.

"What are we doing?" I ask, wincing from the pain inflicted by his blade.

"I'm, _uh_, going to undress you," he whispered, stroking my other her breast accordingly, I can't help but let a small laugh escape me.

"I mean, why aren't we fighting?"

"Would you _prefer_ that I, _uh_, strangle the _life_ out of you? You're kinkier than you let on, Andy." He tsks and leans in so his nose is touching mine; I was so was close now the colour seemed to have leaped into them, a deep blue with hints of green.

"Can't you see I'm not afraid of you?" I whisper, he stares back unmoving.

Jokers hand leaves my breast and his presses the palm of his hands into the wall, so both his arms were either side of me and he presses his lips to my ear.

"So you're, _uh_, gunna try and..._convince_ me that you're shivering because you're cold?" He rolls his eyes and pulls away, removing the knife from the back of my neck and his hand from the wall, he turns to walk away.

"No," I reply roughly "I'm not _trying_ to do _anything_ because **you **don't need to be convinced, you** know** the truth!"

He turns and I flinch as Joker's knife leaves his hand and glides over to me, digging into the wall just a few inches.

I look to the knife and turn quickly wrapping my fingers around the handle, and with a hard pull the knife became unstuck. I fall back a little, giving Joker an opening; he pushes his body against mine and throws me up against the wall; making me drop the knife.

I refuse to let this happen, I gave Joker a firm kick to his shin, the sudden pain making him loosen his hold. I fight like a wildcat with all the strength I can muster, bringing my fists up as I shove him away, eyes set on the door.

He lunges at me and picks up my entire frame, hugging my body to his chest.

"You have a lot of fight in you," the Joker grunts. "You're going to be quite enjoyable to tame!"

"Let me go!" I scream, desperate to get away from him. He slams me against the wall again; he wraps his fingers around my throat and squeezes, his jaw clenched.

"Now what do we say? Hmm?" He asks before grabbing my arm and throwing me against the only thing that he could tie me to, the bed. I buck like a wild animal against him, pushing Joker away.

"I'm not some sort of dog you can keep tied up at night." I yell throwing punches his way. Joker easily deflects all my blows.

"You're only going to make yourself exhausted." He says, quickly getting tired of me resisting. He throws me down, taking off his blazer and using it to tie my arms to the leg of the bed "Tsk. tsk. Do I have to use your weakness, _sweetheart_?"

"It won't work."

He smirks and traces my jaw lightly with a gloved fingertip. "I'm going to do your favourite thing now." I clench my jaw as he places his lips on my neck and starts to gently suck and lick at it, I am unmoving. He grazes his teeth along my neck and a small whimper escapes my mouth, I curse inwardly.

"_See_, I know you _love_ it. You love it when a strong, sexy guy like_ myself_ ties you up and kisses your neck, don't _you_?" He whispers, his clowny laughter follows shortly after. "I bet _you_ think of all the other things we could _do_ together Andrea."

"You're a sick fuck." I spit, refusing to look at him.

"I'm not the one tied up and moaning."

* * *

><p>Marco Cole is a guy standing at the height of 6'3 and a weight of 285 pounds with dark skin and hazel coloured eyes. He is sitting on a faded blue sofa, head in hands and his hands resting on his lap as he tries to calm the pounding of his head. Either side of him was a monstrous Conner and Jackson the paranoid schizophrenic, all three handpicked from Arkham asylum by Joker.<p>

At the other side of the room Luca Messina is flicking his lighter on and off, as his dark eyes stare out at the rain.

"Don't kill me." Jackson whispers. Conner looks to the door and a smirk plays on his lips as he sees Jackson standing at the sound of someone coming down the stairs, Conner shakes his head from where he sits, grinning.

Jackson sees Joker; knife in hand, at the doorway- he reels back and tries to slam the door, eyes wide with terror.

The Joker sticks his foot in the doorway and pushes it wide open and kicks Jackson hard in the guts with his carefully polished black pointed shoes. Jackson falls to the ground and curls up, rocking frantically and sobbing.

"Please d-don't kill me, don't k-kill me!" He howls repeatedly.

Joker cocks an eyebrow, before dropping his knife and letting out his hysterical clowny laughter, clapping his hands and then wiping away the tears of joy from his eyes. Jackson, being paranoid always thought Joker was going to kill him, it brought Joker daily amusement.

He picks up the knife and walks over to Jacksons shaking body, he kneels down. He grabs his hair and lifts his face up, looking into his eyes.

"Jackson, Jackson, Jackson," He says nonchalantly.

"Don't kill me, don't kill me!" He replies mindlessly, eyes adverting from Jokers. Joker exhales deeply and brings the knife to Jackson's throat, smiling as Jackson shakes, the sweat running down his forehead.

"_Now_, Jackson. I what _you_ to get yourself _up_ and to sit the fuck down," He says cheerfully after a while, licking his lips and releasing his neck. Jackson falls back down before rushing to sit in the corner of the room on the floor, furthest away from Joker. Joker smirks and stands up walking towards the kitchen where Luca was still staring out of the window.

He gets a cigarette from his pocket and leans towards Luca to light it, Luca doesn't even need to look, he just reaches his arms up and then down. Joker closes his eyes as he takes a drag.

Then the man named Carl, who previously kidnapped Andy, entered the room with five others...

* * *

><p>I look up to see someone tall, dark and handsome enter the room. He was casual in jeans, sneakers and a plain T-shirt with his dark hair tied back and a lighter in hand. I scowl at my lack of clothing.<p>

He was muttering under his breath in a low voice, I can't understand as he is speaking in Italian- I recognise the language due to 'Mallory Evans' -_I don't know her real name_- she spoke it often back at the club.

I cough and he stops in his tracks; his dark eyes narrow on me.

"Hows it going?" I ask sarcastically. A small, smile quirks at his lips, it disappears as quickly as it came. He doesn't asses me, his eye level remains above my head and he doesn't move towards me, he remains near the door.

"So you're the one," He says in a soft musical voice, scratching his neck. "Andrea, right?"

"Andy," I correct.

"Andy," He repeats; he flicks the lighter in his hand on and then off -as quickly as the flash of light that came and went from his lighter, his attention went elsewhere and he turns to leave the room.

...

Luca is a man of few words; not because he lacks the words or intelligence but because he keeps to himself, he does as he is told and gets things done without compliant and stupid questions. He flicks his lighter on and off continuously as he comes down the stairs and enters the living room.

"I'll give her until after dinner. That's the polite thing to do, don't you think?" Joker says nonchalantly, taking a drag from his cigarette.

Marco shakes his head and smiles.

"I think you're a twisted son of a bitch, Jack."

Luca releases a short burst of breath from his mouth- in a silent laugh and holds out the assault rifle to Joker, who was sitting comfortable next to four dead bodies, which were sitting up as if they were alive and sleeping.

"That's what they tell me," he says "_Now_," he looks up at Luca and then to a fifth body, Carl, which was on the floor. "You've been prompted." He pushes the gun back towards Luca and nods towards the body.

Luca takes the gun and aims it at Carl's head; the body already seemed significantly dead with the pool of blood surrounding it. Joker nods and Luca shoots Carl in the head. He then proceeds casually to the kitchen to make dinner like nothing had happened.

Jackson starts up again, sobbing from the other corner of the room.

"You're next child, if you don't hush."

Joker pauses to listen to Jacksons protest in a form of: "Don't kill me, don't kill me!" he lets out his horrendous clowny laughter "Conner... be sure to... uh, _deliver_ my _present_ to Andy's room after she's eaten, yes?"

Conner nods solemnly as Joker offers his cigarette to the dead man next to him, he chuckles and then flicks it at Carl's still, pale body.

He stretches and then pulls his knife and cloth out and starts to polish it.

* * *

><p>My eyes slowly open that next morning, luckily Joker had been decent,<em> his form of being decent<em>, and got one of men to tie just one of my hands up and to the headboard, instead of the leg of the bed with two hands- so I could sleep on the mattress.

I try to ignore the revolting smell of the mattress- which has seemed to have worsen since last night- and I yawn closing my eyes again, turning so my tied hand was above my head, I grasped the pillow in my other hand and brought my legs up, to meet something wet.

I open my eyes to find I am staring into someone else's; it was the man who followed me home, kidnapped me and then tried to rape me. I jump back and then an uneasy feeling settles in my stomach, as I get a better look. He is dead. Soaked in his own blood, a bullet hole through his skull.

I squeeze my eyes tightly shut, trying to suppress the waves of nausea which were flooding over me. I exhale and open my eyes to look upon the body again. This time I see something else. A note, stapled to his neck.

_Meet Carl. He's my gift to you._

_I would have gift wrapped him but I couldn't find a big enough box._

_Ha. Ha. Ha._

It was written in blood.

Although it's sick and revolting I couldn't help but smile. Then I vomited.

(**JokerBlog reference people! Check them out on YouTube, hilarious videos) **

...

Later on, I was escorted to Jokers room.

Joker was sitting still, in silence, reading a newspaper. I watch him from the other side of the room, purely because he's a raging psychopathic clown who wouldn't think twice about killing me. Scenarios range from having my tongue cut out and being tied to a firework.

Yet strangely... in some twisted dark and untouched corner of my heart, I feel drawn to him, _like a suicidal moth to flame._

I'm not sure why. It's not because I'm confused about how I feel, because I _know_ I feel nothing. I never will understand the notion of love and _fairytale endings_, it all sounds more like an illness, a disease, a nuisance I'm glad to be unbothered by.

I'm not naïve; _I know that there will never be a happy ending in store for me._

But just because I'm fated to hopelessness, it doesn't mean I'm not going to try to live as long as I can.

I look up as he clears his throat and motions me to come towards him with his finger.

"C'mere," he says, still reading the newspaper; my eyebrows furrow as I walk closer. "Is there something you want?" He asks as he cocks an eyebrow, his voice deep and loud.

"You asked _me _to come here?" I whisper gruffly, his dark eyes glare up at me for a moment, I bite my lip.

"But, is there something you want?" He repeats in a higher volume, I raise my head my mouth opening slightly.

"Can I..." I start, only to stop and take a deep breath "Can I use your shower?"

Joker smirks at me before he folds the paper to place it down.

"Why?" He asks staring up at me.

"Well, it's not because I'm covered in _some_ dead man's _blood_- who you have _butchered_, sweat and vomit?" I hiss sarcastically.

Jokers head was bowed slightly and he frowned deeply from under his eyebrows. With a small sigh he stands up from the chair. I look up at his tall frame and my lips part as I look into his dark eyes.

"Perhaps there's something you should know about me," Joker started, his voice a low grumble. "I'm not too happy with that tone you are using." I take a step back, and find I'm against something; I look round- _his bed, _Joker smirks and reaches out to grab my chin.

"What do you say?" He whispers.

"Please?" I try in a whisper, he nods raising his eyebrow for me to finish; I exhale deeply "Please can I use your shower."

"Fine," Joker said simply, releasing my chin and kneeling down. He looks up at me whilst he leans in to run his tongue along my bare leg. I narrow my eyes.

He then reaches under the bed to pull out a suitcase... _My suitcase_. He trails his tongue up my leg as he rises to put my suitcase on the bed.

* * *

><p>'My dark green balcony bra, with a black lace trim...'<p>

**I totally didn't use my bra for description... xD ****Hope you enjoyed the insight to the world of my matching crotch material... **

**Again, a special thanks to the Amazing CLARKO for helping me with grammatical issues that I have: ****Such as "Barley touching" instead of "barely touching" So yeah Andy nearly got molested by Barley ;)**

**Favourites, alerts, reviews- keep them coming please, they make me review FASTER- if I don't get reviews I tend to get lazy and become unmotivated, so thanks to those who have but to others please just spend ten seconds to review-especially since I've changed the POV I want to know what you think! WWW/ EBI (what went well/ Even Better If...) Thanks S. **


End file.
